How Did This All Happen? (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Necromancer13
Summary: This story is up for adoption... message me or leave a comment if you're interested in adopting it. I will only have this story up until May 31st, and then I will be deleting it... Thank you peoples!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this story with a friend of mine. For now, we'll call him Seth Lestrange (S.L), unless he doesn't like being referred to by that name. But anyways, his character is Morzan, and my character is Evadeen. I didn't really know what to name the story, because it's collaborative, and... Well, it's hard to explain, but I might change the title if it starts to not make sense (which I don't really think it makes much sense anyways...), so, just wanted to give y'all a fair warning! :-D I have no idea what will happen with this story, or how often it will be updated, but all reviews will be appreciated! Thanks for reading! **

**~Necromancer13~**

Chapter 1 - Evadeen

Every morning I wake up with the same thought in my head. Who was my mother? I've never known her. My father, Poseidon, used to always tell me about her. I grew up on Olympus, by the way. My mother died giving birth to me. She was a beautiful woman with long, silky black hair with bright violet eyes. I apparently look a lot like her, but my eyes change from violet colored to green depending on the light, what I'm wearing, and how I'm feeling. My father sent me to Camp Half-Blood when I was ten. Oddly, me and Annabeth (she was 13, at the time.) became close friends almost the instant I arrived at camp. I've always been a little mature for my age…  
Usually, I don't even stay in the Poseidon cabin. I usually stay in the Artemis cabin instead of my father's. I really don't know why, but I always felt a little more comfortable in that cabin.  
But anyways. I woke up this lovely, sunny, Friday morning in the Artemis cabin, looking up at the silver on black splattered ceiling, thinking those thoughts. I rolled out of bed, took a shower, put my makeup on, and walked out of the cabin, ready for the day at only eight o'clock. I raced to the dining hall as fast as my legs could take me. I was going to see if I could get to the Poseidon table before my brother, Percy Jackson, got to the table. It was kind of a daily race that we had.  
"Evadeen! Wait up!" Nico di Angelo was racing up behind me with Morzan Halawell close at his heels. When the two of them finally caught up to me at the dining hall as I was waiting at the top of the steps at the entrance to the hall. "Gods, you run fast!" Nico acknowledged. He was a traveling oddball, but he was super cool, even if everyone else but me and Morzan thought that he was just weird and creepy.  
"Yes, Nico, Evadeen runs fast. You say that every morning!" Morzan rolled his eyes at Nico's comment.  
I smirked "Boys, no need to argue, we're all forgetting that we all have one thing in common," I paused. "can you two think of what I'm talking about?" Nico and Morzan just stared at me with blank faces. "Oh my gods, really? Neither of you can think of the thing we have in common?" Again, blank faces. "We're all hungry! Now come on into the dining hall, find your seats, and eat something before you two kill everybody, including yourselves. I nudged them both forcefully through the doors of the dining hall, hoping that one of them wouldn't hit me (it's happened before). Thankfully, I made it safely over to the Poseidon table without any major calamities.  
"Looks like I got here first, for a change." I had almost forgotten about the race I was having with Percy… Oh well. I suppose it was only fair that he got to win at least one of our races.  
I laughed and then responded, "Yup, you did, but I got held up by two arguing boys. So, there was a slight chance that I could have won."  
He grinned. "Nope, no chance at all." Percy then proceeded to eat his breakfast sloppily. The boy has absolutely no shame when it comes to eating, as Annabeth says. The sad thing is that I agree. Percy is a horribly messy eater, even worse than I am, which is saying something.  
As I ate my morning cereal, I looked at my classes for the day. Thankfully, I had only an hour of sword fighting. I forgot to mention, probably, that the sword fighting classes are taught by my brother. He's absolutely completely annoying, in my opinion, especially when teaching. But anyways. The Poseidon cabin got two hours at the end of the day to practice any weapon/weapons that we wanted to. I've been wondering when that was going to happen.  
"Hey, Evadeen?" I looked up and saw Percy staring at my schedule worriedly.  
"Yeah, what?"  
He furrowed his eyebrows "Why do we have an extra hour at the end of the day?" An extra hour? I looked at the sheet of paper in front of me and saw that Percy was right, there was one whole hour extra. We were supposed to practice stuff until 5 today, instead of 4.  
"That, is an excellent question. Why don't you tell me, Percy? You make the schedules." There was a part of me that didn't care if we had to practice until 5 today, but at the same time, I was amazed at how ignorant Percy had been of my other schedule where I go hang out with friends and stuff.  
"Yeah, normally I make the schedules, but Chiron made the our cabin schedules this week for some reason," He paused and shook his head before replying, "I'm not sure why though. He didn't say."  
That explained a lot. I still wondered why Chiron had made our schedules this week instead of Percy… What was even weirder, is that Percy didn't know why. As far as I knew, Percy and Annabeth both had been told about almost everything going on in camp, or outside of camp. They were the know-alls, next to Chiron. Everybody had been on guard since Gaea had risen, but there had been no signs of where she was. It was very strange.  
"Alright then, well, if Chiron tells you why he's not letting us arrange our own schedules and stuff, let me know please." With that, I stood up and walked out of the dining hall, finished with breakfast, and ready to begin the day's activities. I heard Percy grumble something unintelligible, but I acted like I didn't hear. I was already late for archery.  
I sprinted across the lush green grass as fast as I could, hearing the sounds of swords clanging in the arena, and giggling from passing girls. Finally, I heard the THWACK of an arrow hitting a target. I had reached my destination: the archery range.  
Various thoughts were buzzing through my head as I went into a small shed next to the range and got my bow and arrow. Maybe nobody will notice that I'm 5 minutes late… I thought wistfully.  
"Evadeen, you're late again." I saw Will from the Apollo cabin leaning against the doorframe of the shed. So much for hoping that nobody would notice.  
"Yes, I know, me and my brother were looking over our schedule and got distracted because we have an extra hour at the end of the day -" As if 5 minutes was really a big deal… I mean, honestly. Very few people had even gotten their bows in 5 minutes, and it took 10 minutes of the hour just to get everybody officially situated at their own target.  
"Look, I don't care if your schedule's a little messed up, be here on time from now on, or else." And with that, he pointed his finger at me, walked out of the shed, and proceeded to shout something at somebody. I assumed that somebody had accidentally shot something they weren't supposed to shoot. I walked outside of the shed to the range and set myself up to shoot at a target. Archery class was one of the easiest classes I had, besides canoeing, which seemed kind of lame. I was pretty wicked with hunting knives too, but there were no 'hunting knife' classes. I couldn't believe Will. I was his best student, I could hit a fly with an arrow if I wanted to, I hadn't ever actually missed a class.  
THWACK!  
This camp is absolutely insufferable.  
THWACK!  
I should join forces with Gaea…  
THWACK!  
No, you dolt! That wouldn't help anything!  
THWACK!  
I could feel my face turning bright red as I looked at where the last arrow hit. I hadn't even hit the bulls eye. In fact, I hit the white part of the target. I was humiliated. I was done with being graded for combat skills and jogging. I knew I could fight. I knew I could survive whatever was out there in the real world. This intolerable camp was no place for me! I deserved to get out of here and try out my skills in the real world, on real enemies!  
I felt my eyes stinging with tears of rage as I slung my bow and arrows, and my backpack over my shoulder and stormed away from the archery range toward the cabins. I heard Will shout at me to come back, but I didn't care. When I got to the Poseidon cabin, I gathered up three pairs of pants and three t-shirts along with some underwear and socks into my leather backpack that I had been carrying. I strapped my hunting knives to my sides, collapsed my bow and arrows into a bracelet, and walked out the door or the cabin.

I was leaving Camp Half-Blood, and I was never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Morzan

After wrestling with the Ares cabin, I headed for the Hades cabin. My dad's Thantos. I'm his only kid, ever. Or at least that's what he said. Anyways, Chiron refuses to build Dad a cabin. Yada yada ya. La dee dah.  
Anyways, when I saw Evadeen packed and ready, I knew our plan was starting. I orbed mine and Nico's stuff out of the cavin and yelled for Nico. He quickly came dashing over.  
"The plan Nico! The plan!" I yelled.  
"Huh? Oh!" He said.  
Once he reached me, I orbed us and our stuff behind Evadeen.  
"Forgetting something?" I asked. Evadeen whirled around.  
"Morzan?!" she shrieked. "I told you not to orb behind me! It's freaking scary!"  
"Whatever." I sort of yawn-chided.  
"Are we really leaving?" Nico asked sheepishly.  
"Duh." Evadeen and I said in unison.  
I looked down at my leather and bead necklace. I had 3 beads more than Nico and 2 more than Evadeen. "Wow, we're really leaving" I thought to myself. We all exchanged quick glances, then nodded. And with that, I orbed us out of Camp Half-


End file.
